Change
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: Yui gak tau bikin Summary, otak lagi buntu xD.. Jadi silahkan baca sendiri #dorongreaders


CHANGE

 **Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, kecuali beberapa tokoh yang saya ciptakan**

#Kediaman keluarga Tsurugi

" Ranmaru!" seru seorang pria berambut biru gelap dengan aksen buntut

" Ada apa, Kyousuke?" Tanya seorang pria cantik berambut pink yang dikuncir ponytail.

" Dimana jaket hitam milikku?" Tanya sang pria yang diketahui bernama Kyousuke

"Jaketmu,, ada didalam lemari, Kyou" jawab Ranmaru

" Cepat ambilkan aku mau sarapan" uajr Kyousuke kemudian menyambar kasar Ranmaru yang berdiri didepan pintu

Ranmaru meringis pelan karena bahunya terbentur oleh pintu karena didorong oleh Kyousuke. Dia kemudian mengambil jaket yang diminta oleh Kyousuke yang sudah menyandang status sebagai suaminya secara sah. Setelah menyiapkan pakaian yang diminta Kyousuke dia kemudian pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapang sang suami serta meletakkan jaket itu dikursi makan yang kosong.

" Kyousuke, kau ingin apa untuk sarapanmu?" Tanya Ranmaru

" Nasi goreng" jawab Kyousuke cuek seraya membaca Koran pagi

Ranmaru kemudian menyiapkan sarapan seperti yang diminta oleh sang suami.

" Ranmaru, apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Kyousuke seraya membanting sendok makan ke piring berisi nasi goreng yang sudah disiapkan Ranmaru

" A-ada apa Kyousuke?" Tanya Ranmaru gugup

" Kenapa ada sayuran dinasi goreng ini?" Tanya Kyousuke balik dengan nada yang cukup tinggi

" Bukannya kau menyukai sayuran dinasi goreng buatanku?" Tanya Ranmaru kembali

" Aku tidak menyukainya" bantah Kyousuke

" Kalau begitu aku akan buatkan lagi" ujar Ranmaru kemudian berusaha mengambil piring yang ada dihadapan Kyousuke

PRANG!

Ranmaru tersentak kaget melihat pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai karena ulah Kyousuke. Kyousuke membanting piring berisi nasi goreng buatannya.

" Tidak perlu. Aku akan sarapan dikantor" ujar Kyousuke kemudian mengambil jaketnya

" Tapi kenapa, Kyousuke?" Tanya Ranmaru

" Masakanmu tidak enak" ujar Kyousuke datar

Hati Ranmaru sangat sakit seperti ditikam sebuah belati perak mendengar penuturan Kyousuke yang tak berperasaan.

Suara deruman mobil terdengar dan kemudian perlahan-lahan sudah tidak terdengar lagi menandakan Kyousuke sudah berangkat ketempat dia biasa mencari uang atau tempat dia mencari… ah, sudahlah.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi mulus Ranmaru. Tidak ada lagi tangan kokoh yang akan mendekapnya dikala kesedihan melanda, tidak ada lagi uluran tangan yang membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ranmaru menyadari tidak ada gunanya dia menangis karena tak akan ada lagi tangan yang membelai pipinya untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. Dia juga menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa air matanya tidak akan mengembalikan rasa sayang yang pernah dicurahkan Kyousuke hanya untuknya, kisah manis mereka telah **berubah**. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Kyousuke hanyalah bualan yang indah dimulut namun tak bermakna.

TBC or END?

Yui : Yahoooooo minna! Yui balik lagi dengan fict gaje seperti sebelumnya.. *ketawa gaje*

Ken : Yui, kau harus pension jadi fujo -_-

Ira, Ayako-san dan Yui : NGGAK MAU desu!

Ayato : Hayooo.. Ken dikeroyok haha

Hime : Urusai

Yuumi : Yare..yare kalian berhentilah berdebat aku bosan

Kyou : Kok gue gitu amat yah di fict ini

Kirino : Gue kayak tersakiti banget yah

Yui : Gyahahaha.. inilah fict yui yang baru hehehehe… Kalau menurut readers bagus, aku ada rencana bikin lagi dengan konsep yang sama. Aku kepikiran cerita baru #evilsmirk

Kyou : Perasaanku gak enak

Kirino : Aku juga merasakan firasat buruk

Yui : E-eh, Kalian gak usah takut. Aku bakal bikin fict yang baik.. Inner Yui : _tapi gak janji kalau peran kalian beres._

Yuumi : *menguap* cepetan tutup dong aku mau tidur

Ken : Aku juga mau ngerjain PR matematika

All : *speechless*

Hime : Bisa gak sih gak bahas matematika gue udah puyeng sama bejibun rumusnya apalagi fisika

Yui : Ya udah, semua balik kekamar masing-masing. Tapi sebelum itu aku mau Buat Ayako-san dan penggemar Ranmaru, tolong jangan bunuh Yui karena Ran tersakiti #nangisbombay. Serta buat Ira dan para penggemar Takuto jangn goreng Yui karena Taku gak maen #Puppyeyesnojutsu

Daaannn buat pengemar Kyou tolong jangan injak Yui karena Kyou jadi jahat #sujud.. Oke tanpa banyak bacot Yui mau kavor dulu, Jaa ne #ngilangkedimensilaen

Yuumi : Minna, jangan lupa reviewnya yah,

All : JAA MINNA, SAMPAI BERTEMU DI FICT YANG LAIN


End file.
